1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative lighting devices and more particularly pertains to a new decorative lighting device for forming strands of in-line light emitters that may be mounted around an object such as a window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorative lighting devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes in-line light emitters for the appearance of a cleaner look and to allow a person more control over the positioning of the light emitters. Further, the device should allow a person to selectively alter the length of a strand of the in-line light emitters.